Lainak y la revolucion elfo
by naxela
Summary: Indignación, coraje y valentía son pocas de las características que reputan en Lainak una elfo que se ve involucrada en una guerra que no comenzó y buscara la manera de terminarla.


Capitulo 1

Invasión

En los dulces y verdosos bosques de Frondavil, donde los solanos rayos de sol entran por pequeños rincones que los altos arboles dejan pasar a través de sus frondosas ramas, Lainak camina por un sendero de tierra húmeda pero solida. Ella una elfo como muchas, alta, esbelta, cabello rizo negro y siempre amarado en forma de cola de caballo, orejas puntiagudas, ojos color caoba intenso, mirada siniestra y peligrosa, vestida con una armadura hecha de cuero ligero color crema/marrón y una insignia en su hombro derecho que leía "Aprendiz Druídico". Los Druidas eran sujetos que manejaban todo tipo de energía natural a su conveniencia.

Nuestra elfo iba en busca de una petición que su maestro druídico le encargo, pues la ceremonia de aceptación se dará en unos días y ella está ansiosa por tener todo el privilegio de utilizar sus enseñanzas en su pueblo, su especialidad druídica es magia de restauración. Para completar la ceremonia se necesitan unas flores llamadas bunson, parecen como gigantescas orquídeas de unos 60 centímetros de altura de color purpura. No solo son flores las necesarias para su aceptación, sino que tendrán que demostrar sus hechizos para así entonces asegurar su posición dentro de la alianza mágica.

Luego de haber recogido las flores necesarias, ella observa a lo lejos dos formas, pero una de ellas estaba agitando sus brazos, gritando y corriendo. En un momento Lainak distingue que sucede. Un rostro familiar estaba siendo perseguido por un animal de cinco metros de altura, peludo color negro y grueso con plumas.

- "Salvase quien pueda" gritaba Yunin una goblin, traviesa, experimentadora y cazadora en práctica.

Lainak poso sobre la hierba cerca de sus flores recién recolectadas y observo el ridículo de su amiga cazadora. Ella relajada y riendo a lo lejos, aun no había visto ningún peligro, pero de pronto muchos más de estas bestias salieron de sus cuevas detrás de su amiga, todos tenían el mismo objetivo, atacar a Yunin.

En este momento se levanta de un salto y corre lo más rápido posible al auxilio de su amiga. Al cabo de unos segundos le vocifera a Yunin:

"¿Tonta que has hecho?"

Yunin "Solo quería casar el gigante negro peludo, el que me sigue"

Lainak "Serás lenta, ese es el alfa del clan Yakal, si lo atacas a él todos te atacaran"

En unos instantes Lainak se detiene y comienza a susurrar unas palabras, acto seguido, lleva sus manos cercanas a sus labios y de sus labios va expirando un resplandor verdoso brillante, formando una esfera en sus manos que va creciendo mientras sigue susurrando. Luego de unos segundos,

- Lainak anuncia a su amiga "Corre hacia donde mi Yunin, ahora"

- "¿Estas demente? Te mataran..." advierte Yunin

- "Solo hazlo, no tengo todo el día" reclama Lainak

Yunin aun molesta, cansada y desesperada pues aun los Yakales estaban tras ella, corre hacia Lainak.

Yunin, atrapada en una desesperación y fatiga, ya no podía más, acto seguido, cae al suelo exhausta, los Yakales avanzan y casi están sobre ella, cuando una esfera color verde brillante de un tamaño similar a las bestias peludas, pasa por encima de la cabeza de Yunin, la esfera segundos después continuando su movimiento estalla con los Yakales, impulsando una luz inmensa, segando a Yunin que está en el suelo. Un segundo después una explosión inmensa, seguida por una corriente de vientos huracanados, sonidos de arboles crujiendo y azotes de hojas sueltas, el Yakal alfa fue enrollado por un torbellino de viento y dejado caer de bruces al suelo, perdiendo el conocimiento. Los demás Yakales vieron a su alfa derrotado, por tal razón salieron huyendo.

Al cabo de unos segundos todo estaba tranquilo, solo hojas resoplaban los alrededores.

Yunin "Ummm que demonios fue eso, ese brillo, la explosión y que sucedió con las bestias, ¿dónde está Lainak?" dice murmurando saliendo de su confusión. Finalmente se reincorpora del suelo, observa a sus alrededores, para su sorpresa el Yakal negro está tirado casi al borde de sus pies y los demás están corriendo de vuelta a sus cuevas, al mismo tiempo una brisa enrollada en hojas se iba esfumando del área.

- Lainak "¿Yunin estas bien?"

Yunin da la vuelta y observa a su amiga sonriendo, "¿Que es tan gracioso?"

"Tu y tus descuidadas hazañas" se mofa Lainak.

Yunin algo molesta por la expresión de su amiga, recoge su arco con flechas del suelo, donde aun esta el Yakal inconsciente luego del remolino creado por su compañera.

- "Yunin vuelve a la aldea y prepara agua caliente, tengo que hacer los perfumes de Bunson para la ceremonia" ordena Lainak

Yunin la observa detenidamente, como si estuviera esperando algo.

- "Bien pero no te debo nada, tu quisiste interrumpir mi casería" se queja Yunin retirándose con paso seguro camino hacia la aldea.

- "Solo haz lo que te pido" le dice Lainak ofreciéndole un golpazo en la espalda.

Acto seguido posa su mirada a sus flores "Bunson" que debían estar en el suelo pero para su desdicha ya no estaban donde recordaba, gracias a los vientos que provoco.

Al cabo de unos minutos, recolecta sus flores y regresa por el sendero hacia su casa. Llegando a sus propiedades su casa luce casi idéntica a las demás, está cerca de un árbol, es en madera y tiene todas las características culturales de los elfos de la noche, con muros de madera pulida y tallada a mano, además de un techo con tejado artesano costumbre de los elfos.

Subiendo la rampa de su casa, ve debajo de ella una ardilla jugando con una avellana y de repente otra interviene con su juego y la arrebata su preciada avellana, Lainak pisa fuerte en un lado de la rampa, hubo un estruendo de madera crujiendo y las ardillas asustadas se disparan hacia unos arbustos cerca de la casa, olvidando la avellana por la que peleaban. Lainak se ríe malévolamente, pero solo estaba jugando con ellas, en realidad las ardillas estropean su morada, pero nunca les deseaba ningún mal.

Una vez dentro de la caza, un olor fuerte a fruta podrida le azoto repentinamente, luego observo a Yunin en la cocina, preparando lo que ella llama:

-"¿Carnada? ¿De nuevo Yunin?, Oh por Elune Yunin deja de hacer esa basura, nunca atraparas ninguna bestia con esa cosa mal oliente" se queja Lainak

-"Hola gusto en verte" responde Yunin "sabes que los cazadores como yo necesitan estas delicias" dice Yunin relajada y sonriente.

-"¿Pero porque hoy que sabes que mi ceremonia esta por realizarse? Tengo que hacer mis perfumes y tú con esta pestilencia no ayudas en nada, ve afuera por favor" exige Lainak mal humorada.

-"Bien, bien ya me voy" se encorva de hombros y sale fuera de la casa.

Lainak observa todo el desastre en la cocina, todo tipo de frutas con moscas, gusanos, muchos de las frutas habían perdido toda su esencia natural, solo era algo como excremento en forma semisólida encima de la mesa. Luego se detiene a pensar "¿cómo es posible que Yunin no le importen nada mis asuntos?"

Al cabo de un rato termina de limpiar todo el desastre y comienza a machacar sus flores en una cubeta de mármol solito con una piedra amarrada a un poste de madera casi de su altura. Luego tomo los extractos, hecho en un caldero a calor extremo para su purificación, luego camino unos pasos hacia la mesa agarro una jarra llena de un líquido espeso sin olor y comenzó a batir según añadía el líquido. Luego apago el leñado de fuego del caldero.

Se asomo por una de las ventanas de la cocina, pues no había visto a Yunin por el resto del día. Se despreocupo, pues la casa estaba en silencio y en paz, decidió entonces acostarse en el centro de la entrada de la casa, poco después quedo dormida.

En sus sueños creyó escuchar gritos a lo lejos, ruidos estruendosos y sonidos de metal resoplando y chocando entre ellos. Luego sintió que algo la arrastraba de la pierna, en ese preciso momento se despierta y sin saber golpea con su pierna a lo que sea que la estaba halando. Para su sorpresa lo que vio fue la cara de un Trol color verdoso, nariz larga, cuerpo jorobado, musculoso, y una mirada asesina intimidadora. Solo pudo observar por unos momentos antes de sentir como el mundo se le nublaba, pues uno de los Troles le propino un duro golpe en su nuca, dejándola incapacitada por el momento.

Cuando perdía conocimiento pudo observar a lo lejos su aldea en llamas, aldeanos elfos corriendo de pavor, otros muriendo a raíz de una batalla que no se conocía el origen, pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue Yunin, estaba en un carruaje, prisionera con otros aldeanos, mientras Lainak perdía la fuerza y conocimiento después del golpe, murmuraba entre sí lo poco que salía de sus labios.

- "Yunin no, que quieren, porque se la llevan, porque nos invaden... "

Postrada en medio de la entrada de su hogar, desvanecida por el golpe propinado, fue abandonada a su muerte, lenta y segura, pues los invasores incendiaron su hogar y se marcharon, dejando atrás una pesadumbre, destrucción, difuntos, y otros con destino a morir.


End file.
